ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-77
Earth-77 is the universe where Twin Omnitrixes takes place. Description Earth-77 is a universe near-identical to Earth-10. Omniverse is said to take place in the year 2015. Twin Omnitixes' ill also take place in the year 2015. Pivotal Planets Primary planets are planets on Earth-77 that show great importance in Ben 10: Twin Omnitrixes. *Earth *More TBA Timelines and Dimensions Dimension 10 This is the main timeline, and one of the main timelines that are focused on in Ben 10: Twin Omnitrixes. This timeline is home to Ben Prime and later Ben 10,000 Dimension 89 This timeline, however, now destroyed shows many purposes in Ben 10: Twin Omnitrixes. It was the home to Kennedy Tennyson and Dark Matter. History Main Timeline *'Millions of years prior to Omniverse' **A meteor crashes on Galvan Prime. **The Omnivoracious species becomes extinct. *'Before 231AD' **Azmuth is born. **Zennith is born. **Azmuth creates Primus and later begins creation on Ascalon. **Zennith leaves Azmuth, he doesn't know until he found her gone when he finishes creating Ascalon. 231AD-1900 *'231' **Sir George is born. *'Prior to 1131' **The destruction of the Incursean homeworld takes place. *'1131' **Sir George acquires Ascalon from Azmuth. *'After 1131' **Azmuth creates the Unitrix and the Omnitrix. **The Forever Knights are founded by Sir George. **The Forever Knights kidnap an alien mapmaker. 20th Century *'1945' **'Summer' ***Max Tennyson is born. *'1952' **Paradox's time machine fails, sending him out of time for 100,000 years. *'1962' **Max meets Verdona along with the Synthroid. **Max is discharged from the Air Force in order to be an astronaut. **Magister Labrid invites Max to become a Plumber. *'1962-1970s' **Max becomes a Plumber. *'1996' **Ken Tennyson is born. *'1998' **Kevin Levin is born. *'1999' **Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson are born roughly a year later on the same day. 21st Century *'2002' **Mrs. Levin marries Harvey Hackett. **Kevin destroys his house due to his insanity and then runs away thinking his punishment was being kicked out on the street. **Mrs. Levin divorces Harvey. *'2009' **'Summer' ***The events of Ben 10 take place. *'One week prior to ''The Big Tick' **Arburia is destroyed by the Great One. *Azmuth begins working on the Omnitrix. *'2010''' **The flashback events of Omniverse take place. *'2011-2013' **Ben removes the Omnitrix. *'2014' **The events of Alien Force take place. *'2015' **Aggregor kidnaps Bivalvan, Andreas, P'andor, Ra'ad, and Galapagus. **The events of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien take place. **Azmuth destroys the Ultimatrix. **The events of Ben 10: Omniverse take place. *'Present' **The events of Twin Omnitrixes takes place. Future *'2020' **Ben 10,000 loses his childlike glee of being a hero. **Ben mutilates Future Vilgax. *'2022' **The Plutonian Revolt take place, and Ben starts calling himself Ben 10,000 after the war. *'2030' **The events of Ben 10,000 take place. *'2031' **Devlin Levin is born. *'2032' **Ken Tennyson is born. *'2042' **The events of Ken 10 take place. *'2043' **Ben creates the Biomnitrix. Timeline 89 *This timeline has the same events up until 2015, except with different people. *'2015' **The timeline is destroyed by Dark Matter. Theories Spielberg Theory The Spielberg Theory is a time travel theory. It was discovered in 2201 by a man named Emmett Spielberg. He stated that if someone was to time travel into the past and they meet their past self without their past self knowing it, it could rip apart the fabrics of time and space, destroying the universe. It could also they make both the past and time travelled person go into shock. Trivia *I chose 2015 as the date of Omniverse because I didn't want 2016. Category:Theories Category:Waybig101 Category:Universes Category:Earth-77 Category:Twin Omnitrixes